Densetsu no Daigo Tenjin
by TenshiM1
Summary: 4 Gods excisted, 4 priestesses were summoned. Now a fifth God rises from legends of old. So what if this time it's a Priest? And how will he deal with his Celestial Warriors when they're almost all women? A Legend of the Fifth Celestial is born!


**Chapter 1: Captured, escaped and then what?...**

_Finally. I've lost him. _

The dark-brown haired boy stood against the wall of The National Library. He rested a bit, out of breath, and was glad to have found some shade. It was mid-summer and the sun was shining at it's best. The boy laughed.

_If I haven't reacted so quickly, then I would have never escaped him. _He looked up with his purple-blue eyes and tried to spot Raidon.

_Nowere in sight. I've really lost him. That's a first._

He was about to make his way and resume his route back home, 'till he sees a well-known uniform walking down the street.

_Oh no. And I thought... _He looked around for a place to hide. The bushes, the statue, no, nothing was good enough. Suddenly a door opened and a group of children walked out. His only option was to hide in the library and wait for Raidon to go away. Hikari slipped past the leaving people and stepped in.

It was a busy day at the library; lots of people walking around and wispering to each other.

_Must be because of the coolingsystem they've installed last month._ Hikari grinned. It's not that he hates the library, but he just isn't into books.

He walks down the hall and then spotted a vending machine with cold drinks.

"Just what I needed!" He walked to the machine in the little hallway and laid down his schoolbag in the corner, while his hand is searching for some change in his pocket.

"_...njin.."_

Hikari dropped some coins out of his hands. He looked around, but saw nobody standing nearby. Hikari shooked his head.

"It must have been my imagination.", he said, and went to pick up the coins as he heard the same voice again.

"_...aigo..enjin..."_

Hikari stood up and, again, looked around. Still there was nobody standing by him. He shudderd.

"_Daigo Tenjin." _This time the voice was so clear, and sounded like someone who was standing beside you, talking to you.

"_Come and save our world.", _said the mysterieus, melodious voice.

"Save our world? What do you mean by that?", the boy's voice filled the hall. _Am I crazy, talking to a voice from someone I can't see?_

Hikari has no idea what he's doing, standing alone in an empty hallway, feeling stupid talking to himself. _Has the heat gotten into me, or something._

"_Find the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho. Come and save our world from destruction." _The voice seemed to disappear, leaving Hikari all alone.

"What was going on? That was pretty strange." Hikari stood there, when suddenly golden sparkles appear before him. He was startled and stepped back. The sparkles began to move up the stairs and around a corner. After a moment of hesitation, Hikari's feet began to move towards the stairs and he walked up, following the lights. He just saw a golden glow at the right corridor and when he got there it was gone. There was no trace of the golden sparkles.

Instead, Hikari saw a door; "Important Documents Reference Room", "Authorized Personel Only", the boy read from the signs hanging on the door.

"Right. What's there to see? Old books?" His hand hold the doorknob.

"A quick look doesn't hurt anyone, does it?" It was like asking for permission, but, except for his own thoughts, he wasn't replied with an answer. Hikari turned the doorknob and the door was open. He raised an eyebrow.

"If this room was so important, they would have locked it." He stepped into the dark room and closed the door behind him. His eyes had to adjust to the dark, but finally he saw bookcases. A lot of bookcases. And, as he predicted, a lot of old books.

"If this is all, then I'm outa here." He turned to the door, his hand searching for the doorknob, and then stopped because he heard a sound. He turned back to look in the room. _Nothing. _

But then he noticed a book lying on the ground. Hikari walked curiously to it and picked it up. He wiped the dirt off the cover with his sleeve, and saw a title; "Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho, Universe of The Four Gods." His own voice echoed through the room. His own words are repeated in his mind.

"_Find the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho. Come and save our world from destruction"_

"It couldn't be." Hikari was amazed. Was this book the thing that the voice mentioned earlier?

He looked at the book. The red cover wasn't really red anymore. In fact, it's a wonder that he

could guess the books colour. Carefully, he opend the old book and turned a few pages forward and back. They were empty. Except for the first page;

"_This is a story about a boy who got the seven Seishi of Gold Dragon.  
__He obtained omnipotent power and made his wishes come true.  
The story itself is an incantation.  
Whomever finishes reading it will receive this power.  
As soon as the page is turned,  
the story will become the truth and begin"_

Then, out of nowhere, a bright flash of golden light swallowed Hikari. He dropped the book as he tries to cover his eyes against the light.

"What the...Whats happening!", he cries out, as he slowly fades away.

Then the light dissapeared and the room was left alone, dark, with an old book lying on the ground.

* * *

A wind blew gently through the trees, and made the leaves rustle. Various birds sang their songs and filled the area with melodious sounds. Rays of sun are leaving a warm feeling on Hikari's face.

"Mmm..." He blinked with his eyes and held his hand above his face, shading his eyes from the sunlight.

_Where I'm I. _He crawled on and looked around. The only thing he saw, were trees.

_Impossible_. "How did I get in a forest?" Hikari took a few steps.

"Maybe, this is just a dream." He pinched in his right-arm, only to discover that he isn't waking up and that his arm hurts.

"Ouch! That hurts. Nope, this isn't a dream." His face turned from a painfull to a thoughtfull expression, as he started walking. He couldn't just stand there. He has to find a road, or someone from whom he can ask for directions, or something...

All of a sudden, there was something disturbing him. He could hear sounds in the distance.

He listened carefully, trying to get an idea of what it was and were it came from...

* * *

Swords collided against each other, as soldiers in red uniforms defended themselves against the bandits. It was chaos and the bandits showed great fighting skills. But they had to win! They could not let them get to the carriage. Even when they're outnumberd, they could not let them win!

The general raised his head when he heard horses approching. He smiled vagualy. The young soldier he sended to get reinforcement, had succeeded. Just a little longer.

The bandits leader, at least the general thought he was the leader, noticed it as well. And by the look on his face, he wasn't that happy about it either. When a group of soldiers arrived over the hill side, the leader yelled to his comrades to retreat.

Still on guard and swords ready for action, some of the soldiers in red garments looked at how the bandits disappeared in the forest; blending in like cameleons.

"There's one of them hiding in the bushes!", shouted one of the soldiers in the back.

"Let's get him!", answered his companian.

"Sir! Are you alright!" The general nodded at the soldier on the horse and then turned to the carriage.

"Your Majesty, the bandits have fleed in the forest. Our troops were here right on time. Should I send a group of soldiers into the forest for capturing the bandits?".

A sight escaped from the man in the Emperial carriage. "Yes, unfortunately that would be necessary.", replied a silky voice. General Shing nodded at his Emperor. He ordered the coachman to bring His Majesty back with a detour to the Capital Eiyou. General Shing watched the carriage riding away with seven of his soldiers for protection. Just when he was about to turn to pass the orders, two soldiers approached him with a struggeling man.

"Who is this?", asked the general, looking at the man... _no, a young boy by the looks on his face._

"We caught him, hiding in the bushes. He must be one of the bandits.", said the soldier who spotted him first.

"A bandit? But I'm not a..." Hikari couldn't finish his sentence, for the other soldier held him to the ground. "Nobody asked you to speak, scum!", yelled the soldier to his ear.

"That's enough! We'll take him to the Capital for interrogation. He's got lots of information of the whereabouts of his comrades.". Genral Shing glimpsed one look on the boy before he got onto a horse, and took the road towards Eiyou. The two soldiers tied Hikari up, and got him up his feet. They followed, holding the young boy tight, the marching soldiers towards the city.

* * *

He hit the cold floor hard. When Hikari tried to scramble up, he heard the door being closed behind him. A key turned in the lock. Someone laughed. Keys were thrown and caught in a hand. "Don't think of escaping, _BOY!_" That last word came out denigrated. Then the soldier laughed again, as he walked away.

Hikari slumped against the cold wall, arms putting around his knees. His head was spinning with thoughts, as he still tries to figure out, what the hell happened to him!

He couldn't believe his eyes, while walking, _no dragged_, through the city. He had never seen a place like that. People were walking the streets in old Chinese clothing. A few side streets where full of markets. Smells of food he couldn't place. Children were playing with toys, so primitive. There were people riding on horses, horses in front of carts…

But what he didn't see…cars, parking lots, stores , asphalts roads, or anything else he could relate to. _There was no way_. Hikari shook his head. _This has to be a film set or something. _

That thought changed, when he was thrown in a cell, door locked behind him. He really tried to resist, but it was of no use. The two soldiers were much stronger, and nearly broke his arm, while holding it against his back.

And there he sat, in the dark, for God knows how long. Minutes, hours. He didn't know how much time past; for he left his watch on his night table, when he suddenly heard the door being unlocked.

"You there…come out. And don't try anything stupid!", a strict voice said. When Hikari walked out the cell, he was accompanied by two soldiers.

"Where are you taken me? I haven't done anything wrong. I'm not a bandit!" Hikari hoped he sounded sure of himself, that they can't hear how scared he really feels.

"You're not in a position to ask US questions. Now walk!" The soldier shoved the boy in the back and ordered him to follow the other man.

With every hall they pass and stair they took, the scenery changed into more beautiful sights.

Beautiful marble pillars, detailed exotic carpets and silky curtains in all kinds of colours, filled the mind. Only, Hikari has no eye for all of it. His heart is pounding faster by the minute. _Where are they taking me? What should I do?, _he thought desperately.

With every step he took, his nerves were growing. Finally, the soldier before him stopped in front of a huge, red door. He whispered something to another soldier, guarding by the door. The man nodded, opened the door ajar and slipped through. A few seconds pass, before the door reopened.

"Walk!" was the cold command of the soldier behind him. As nervous as one could be, Hikari walked through the door, into a large room. He was stunned by what he saw.

On the other side of the room, was a boy sitting on a throne. Hikari estimated that the boy was his age; 16 years. He was impeccably dressed in scarlet and he had a small head-piece that kept his hair out of his eyes. The boy radiated authority, befitting of his station.

* * *

Prince Boushin lifted his head, when the door opened and he saw a soldier walking in the throne hall. He excused for his interruption and announced that the prisoner had arrived. The boy nodded, and waited for the prisoner to come in. He was shocked to have heard that his father, the Emperor of Konan, was attacked! By the Mount Leikaku bandits no doubt! Then he was informed that they had imprisoned one of the attackers. Boushin never really left the Capital, so he wondered how bandits look like. The door opened again and he curiously looked at what kind of person would walk in. But he never expected this.

A boy; Boushin guessed around 16 years, entered the throne hall. His eyes glanced over the strange clothing. He was really surprised, but no emotion is shown from his face. _Boy, or no boy, he's a member of the bandits.._

The soldier, impatiently, brought his prisoner towards the throne. "Kneel!" he hissed, giving Hikari a push, so he fell on the ground.

"What's your name?" Boushin tries to sound as strict as possible. Although it's hard, because he's interrogating someone as old as him. _He's a bandit._

Hikari lifted his head to look at the person who spoke. "I'm…my name is Hikari."

"Where are they hiding?" _He and his comrades attacked the Emperor, my father. _

Hikari looked confused. But then he replied firmly; "I'm NOT a bandit!

So I don't know. Oké!" He's beginning to feel desperate and angry. _Why don't they believe him?_ _What's the use?_

Boushin was a bit startled by the boy's outburst. _Don't be distracted by the innocent look._

"Where are they hiding?", he replied, with more intension.

"I...don't...know! Why do you keep asking me that question!", Hikari shouted back as he stood up.

"Do I look like one of them!" He continued, while he tries to approach Boushin.

Suddenly he couldn't feel the ground anymore; he was lifted up by one of the soldiers.

"You should know better then that, to speak that way to the Emperor's son!" The soldier looked savagely at the boy in his hands. "And you should never go near him either!" Hikari closed his eyes.

_How could I get in such a mess? More importantly; how can I get out? Please, someone…anyone…help me!_

A light shone brightly, blinding everyone in the hall. The soldier let go of Hikari and used his hands to cover his eyes, just like everyone else in the room. Boushin tried to look through his fingers, and saw Hikarisurrounded by a golden light. Then the light was gone, as sudden as when it appeared. Everyone looked frozen at the boy. Nobody dared to speak. Finally, Boushin ordered the soldiers to take the young man to prison. The two soldiers who brought the prisoner earlier, hesitated for a moment, then they applied to the command. They picked up a confused Hikari. But he didn't even notice.

* * *

A key turned and the door opened, a stroke of light snook in the cell. Hikari looked up dully, wondering how many days it has been since he has been locked up. Time passes differently when there's no daylight to answer to. The next moment he heard the door being closed.

"Are you hungry?" Hikari squinted his eyes to see from whom the voice was coming from.

"Maybe you're more thirsty then?", continued a girls voice. "A way out sounds like the best solution, don't you agree?" _I must be dreaming._

"You're..joking right?" Hikari was totally confused now.

"Don't ask questions, act quickly and follow me.", the girl replied firmly. "Or do you wanna rot in jail for the rest of your life!" Hikari shook his head. "Then let's go!".

"Your Highness, we've captured one of the bandits at the scene and brought him to the prison cell." General Shin bowed while reporting the situation. "But from my Lieutenant-General I heard that the most puculiar thing happened during the interrogation".

As hasty footsteps found there way to an empty cell and knocked of soldiers, two shadows disappeared in the dark, outside the Emperial Castle.

* * *

_**NOTE FROM AUTHOR; ok, ok, kinda lame beginning, but I wrote this like seven years ago. Then my life got busy and had no chance to go further with the story.  
But now I really like to try it again, here, on this fanfictionsite. And the real fans already know who Hikari is...*smile, smile***_

_**So I hope you guys will bear with me and cheer me on to write more!  
For anyone who will read this, thank you!**_


End file.
